spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Giant
Giants are a nomadic race of large humanoids native to the provinces of Skyrim, High Rock and possibly others,In-game description of The Halls of Colossus such as Atmora.The Seven Fights of The Aldudagga Known for their colossal height and immense strength. They are usually seen herding their mammoths through mountains and tundras, processing their mammoths' milk into cheese while eating cooked skeever.Food at giant camps in By game *Giant (Daggerfall) *Giant (Skyrim) *Giant (Online) *Giant (Legends) Anatomy Giants are eleven to twelve feet in height, and are mostly humanoid in appearance; they have long, powerful limbs, thick skin, with large hands and feet, and decorative scars on their chest that are mainly tribal or religious symbols.Appearance in Giants' hair is braided with decorative beads and their faces are wrinkled. Their toes appear to have alchemical properties. Female giants are scarcely seen, but the reason behind this is unknown. Technology Giants' weapons are crudely made as they are simply a large stone and wood club. For clothing, giants wear pelts of fur and bones or a simple loincloth. Due to herding mammoths, they typically eat mammoth cheese, but apparently do eat other forms of food, as dead horses, wolves and skeevers sometimes appear on their cooking spikes. Behavior and intelligence Giants are moderately intelligent as they are able to herd mammoths, fashion clothing out of furs and bones, and speak a deep, guttural language, although it is unknown to anyone how to translate it. In 3E 405 some members of the Fighters Guild and Temple of Zenithar were known to offer lessons in Giantish language, though it is unclear if this knowledge was lost during the Warp in the West.Gameplay in Giants have also been noted by Hasphat Antabolis to have been the first to refer to the Dwemer as "dwarves" on account of their natural difference in height and apparently having had an affectionate regard for them.Dialogue with Hasphat Antabolis Giants have intricate beliefs regarding death, as they have specific burial grounds; as such, when a giant is dying, they go to said location to die. Also, if a giant was not at the burial grounds during death, then other giants will transport the body to the burial grounds.Giants: A Discourse When in battle, giants use their brute strength to kill their foes, often crushing them with their clubs or simply stomping on them.Gameplay in They will often carve intricate patterns into the tusks of mammoths belonging to them; whether this serves a ceremonial, decorative purpose or another form of marking is currently unknown.Ode To The Tundrastriders They appear to have a rudimentary concept of trade, as evidenced that they will on occasion purchase animals from non-giant humanoids.Events of "A Night to Remember" Villagers will sometimes attempt to appease giants from attacking their lands by making a voluntary offering, typically livestock, decorated in a blue dye mimicking their tribal patterning, which they may or may not recognize.Random encoutners in Appearances * * * ** * es:Gigante fr:Géant pl:Gigant sv:Giant (Lore) uk:Гігант